Everything As It Should Be
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony go on their regular monthly trip to their cabin in the woods. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Established Relationship, #Werewolf Steve Rogers, #Vampire Tony Stark, #Happily Married, #Some Fluff, #Stony Bingo


Steve sighs letting his head fall back against the back of the car seat. The music was doing nothing to calm his anxiousness. Nothing against the wish to rip the blindfold off his face. But he know it was necessity. Nothing good would come of taking the blindfold off yet. He knows it's not long now before they get to the forest. They have been there countless times. It wont be long now.

They haven't let the other Avengers in on this. He isn't sure how they could, and Tony isn't sure either. One day maybe they will.

The team knows they are going away for three days to spend time together to help their marriage. And that is true, they are. But,... it's not the full truth. After the bump in their relationship they had four years ago no one would think twice about them taking time off to just be together. To take care of themselves and their relationship. In fact, he is pretty sure their friends are proud of them and how far they have come since then.

But it's not the full truth.

They do this every full moon. Just Tony and himself. None of the other Avengers have picked up the pattern, not even Nat. But they have been clever about it. Never leaving consistently the same time around the full moon. Sometimes they leave two days before the full moon. Sometimes just one. Sometimes they leave three days and add an extra day to their trip. Or like tonight they leave on the full moon. But they always return a day or more after the moon. It has always been easily explainable as a once a month thing around their busy schedules.

The thing is that it is rather hard to tell your teammates that you are werewolf. It was hard enough coming out to Tony, though life was a lot easier after he did. It was a hard thing to bring up in conversation with the team, he has tried a few times before, but it never really worked out.

And there was Tony himself. His husband was a vampire, which had its own problems, and was as equally hard to confess to your teammates.

The full truth was that he was a werewolf, married to a vampire. And every full moon they run off to their cabin in the woods so that he could transform safe from harm. And they would hunt together. Tony by his side or sitting astride him as they took down prey in the forest. He gets to work his instincts out of his system, his need for the hunt, and Tony gets blood.

It works for them. And doing this together _has_ helped their marriage. Has helped their communication. Their understanding of one another. Strengthened their bond.

An animal calls out in the distance, they are far from the city now. Steve shifts in his seat anxiously. They were almost there, only a few minutes now. He digs his fingers into the armrests to calm the ache in his nails – his claws.

Tony's left hand settles on his arm, soothing him.

One day they will tell the team. He has to hope their pack will survive this. But above all he knows he has Tony. Always. And he can't ask for a better mate.

The car slows to a stop. "Were here, darling" Tony says, he can here the grin on his face. He knows Tony loves this as much as he does.

"Let's get going then" he says getting out of the car. He listens to the trunk close as Tony gets their things and waits for Tony to come around to guide him to the cabin. Tony passes him a bag to carry before they set of.

The path always feels longer than it on their walk out to their cabin, and the path is littered with sticks and rocks. He trusts Tony to guide him safely. He takes in the sounds of wildlife and the forest itself as they travel.

Tony stops him and he knows they must have reached the cabin. He hears the keys in the lock and the sound of the front door opening. Tony returns to his side to lead him in.

Steve waits by the door as Tony puts their bags in the bedroom and changes into his hunting gear. Something that can get torn and bloodstained. When Tony returns to his side he helps him remove his own clothing. For Steve there is no point in clothing.

Hand in hand they walk outside. "You ready?" Tony asks him. Tony's hand moves to caress the back of his head, playing with the knot of his blindfold.

Steve offers him a smile, "Yeah".

The blindfold is removed and the full moon fills his senses. Everything changes and fits into place. Things make sense again, and Tony is by his side.

Everything feels as if it is how it should be.

* * *

_**The End**_

Notes: For my Cap-Iron Man Bingo Prompt "Who you are in the dark" [O2]


End file.
